vincent we'll survive
by brightsmileinthedark
Summary: well yuffie finally growing up and going be marrying vincent! everyone's proud of her....but yuffie's having issues and over thinking then she runs away after she falls down she bumps in to guy but whose the guy? read to find out rated M for later issues


Yuffie+vincent= vince(older),yuna

Tifa+cloud=(f)skler(sky)(younger),light

Aeirth+Zack=yuki,zarth(m)(older)

Cissnei+reno(married)=joe

Rude+~~~~~~~=soul

Tseng+Elena=tsung

I'll put a family tree in each chapter okay?

This is er

Yuna-goda gromore-??? Kisame-dormora

Kisaragi valentine ???

Kokaku-Yuffie-vincent-nero-weiss-cissnei-reno

Vince-yuna joe

Life right now was peaaceful for every though there were problem here and there it was okay. Chapter 1 yuffie and vincent year 3

After the engagment=in seventh hevean

Vincent sat at the table with having the ring he gave her, on her ring finger… they sat at table on the opposite side,both feelinging uneasy since the two had such a night that yuffie can never forget…her love vincent is eternal vincent spoke and she looks up at vincent

"yuffie do you like the ring?"

"yea I I just feel uneasy for somereason"

Vincent started to think to himself and then tifa ,aerith,cissnei,elena, and yuna all stare and say "isn't it cute that yuffie finally growing up?"

"hehe I'm still gonna the single white rose of wutai,mom."

Everyone stared at yuffie and said "yuffie you okay?"

Goda her father the told the people that she must miss her mother so its quite a shocker too isn't it yuffie" yuffie looked at her while holding vincents hand tightly and said yes it is father" she started to cry and vincent asked whats wrong? Yuffie lets go of vincent's hand and starts to run. In her skirt while she runs she reminds herself of the times that vincent has neglected then she falls down then a man and woman that looks like vincent the other looks like her and then her grabbed her hand and says don't runaway because you'll have to face it later. Once yuffie is back on her feet yuffie tries to thank to them but they've already disappeared. Vincent catches up to yuffie her dress ruined yuffie was about to fall but vincent catches her in his arms. Yuffie starts to cry and hugs vincent tightly and apoligizes repeatly. He holds yuffie like a new wedded couple and carries her back to party not saying a thing yuffie sobbed.

Goda waited at the entry way and saw the way yuffie was. He said to vincent you sicken me vincent." Kokaku the older brother of yuffie, said put her down in that chair I have to talk to her,okay vincent? He replied okay.

Vinecnt put yuffie held his while he walked then vincent turned around saying yes yuffie said "don't leave me vincent" vincent sat next to her and kokaku started to talk yuffie if your nervious you don't have to marry this sicko yuffie was confused and thought it was the age then yelled at vincent why would you rape yuffie you 50 year old man. Yuffie started to laugh and replied vincent didn't rape me I fell down and tore my skirt…kokaku then said you have a light you can always come to us if you don't want be with laughed even more and said you think I'll live in ship where I get sick to my stomache you guys must be joking vincent has no place to live he lives in a ship if I'm living in wutai where I belong…is that okay with you dad? Goda widen and cheered happily he just remember then vincent would be sleeping in his house louving yuffie like no tomarrow…vincent then spoke and said I've never had a light which means the yuffie is the sun in my sky the thing that brighten my world the only thing you have to be worried about is the world ahead of us. The simply things are the best thing in life yuffie and don't forget that we have things ahead of us life the life we will share…" yuffie slapped vincent and said what are you talking about idiot"

" remember you took the pregnancy test and it was positive?"

"vincent remember we weren't gonna tell them?!"

"oh I completely forgot."

Goda then dropped to the ground crying cause he still thinks he's looks at vincent and whisper your really lucky and how was out of ten?"vincent replied out loud ten no wait nine cause we were keeping it clean kokau laughed wow that's nice to know"yuffie yelled at vincent and said you basturd you shouldn't tell others our sex life fucking idiot!"vincent smiled and said you such a good girl."

Yuffie blushed and said why me…?"

Vincent remember thing that hurt him the most and said you're the only person who could acept me for who I am…

Goda interuptted the conversation and said so boy or girl?!

Vincent had antonish and said I don't know yet its it's a surprise...goda yelled at vincent "why you little" yuffie glared at her father kokaku laughed at little and said i have to go well enjoy the night yuffie, vincent...

vincent picked yuffie up and carried her home yuffie knew the night was just getting started like the life that they would have to share

the end of chapter one well what do you think thats my first story okay tell me what you think okay?


End file.
